The invention relates to a cover intended for an airbag unit in a motor vehicle. The cover is a foam-backed foil and is equipped with a tear-open line. The foam backing is made with a smaller wall thickness in the region of the tear-open line than in other regions of the cover.
A cover for an unfoldable airbag (known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,315,535) has two foils welded together in the region of a tear-open line. The tearing strength of the welding seam is lower than the tearing strength of the foils themselves. A cover of this type, although meeting all the requirements demanded of it as regards reliable functioning, nevertheless involves a high outlay in terms of production, in as much as two foils have to be brought together by means of appropriate tools. Moreover, it is quite difficult to ensure that the seam between the two foils has a pleasing visual appearance.
Also, the use of a high-frequency cutting instrument for making an incision in a cushioning layer of an airbag is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,643,451 (Page 7, Lines 4 and 5).
The object on which the present invention is based was to avoid the disadvantages of a construction according to German Offenlegungsschrift No. 3,315,535 and provide a simple practicable process for producing a cover for an airbag unit, which at the same time ensures a visually satisfactory appearance.
According to the invention, this object is achieved by employing the following process steps of:
a) a heated foil (continuous in the region of the intended tear-open line) is deep-drawn in such a way that a drawn-in channel (in relation to the adjoining face) is formed in the region of the tear-open line;
b) a reduction in wall thickness of the foil is made on the channel bottom by high-frequency embossing to define the tear-open line;
c) the foil is then placed into a mold and foam-backed in a known manner.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.